


Take Me By The Hand (Because I Need You To Lead)

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, D/s Relationships, Dom/sub, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Other Things Probably, Sadism, Sado-Masochism, Subspace, Twincest, pain play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: I really just said "What if Roman thought he was bad at flirting because he was so shy and needy?" before putting Remus in the room to comfort him.  But um.  Check the tags because that may be where the fic started but sfw is not where it's heading.Roman needs a confidence boost, sure, but did he really have to pretty much ask to be seduced for that to happen?  Well, yeah, obviously, I want them to [redacted] how else was I gonna write the fic.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	Take Me By The Hand (Because I Need You To Lead)

“You still don’t have a date yet?” Remus yelps, dropping the jacket he had brought to bounce outfit ideas around for said non existent date. Roman gives a morose groan from the bed, muffled though it is by his sheets from how he’s flopped face down. 

“How is that even possible? You look like me, and I’m dead sexy!”

“Remus,” Roman sighs, turning over onto his back to stare forlornly up at the canopy draped dramatically around his bedding. “You’re hot because you’re fun and spontaneous and confident. Most people have noticed that I’m, well, not.”

“Can I get Wrong Answers for two hundred! You’re just as likely to go questing or show off your talents as I am, Ro, there’s no way that’s it.”

“Not-” Roman’s voice breaks into a squeak and he sits up to hug his stuffed unicorn before he continues. “Not like that. With, you know, the other stuff. Physical things, and flirting.”

Remus scrunches his face up, obviously searching his mind for memories that show what Roman means.

“No, you’re great at flirting. You spent forever teasing that emo, real unresolved-sexual-tension style, getting him flustered and bothered and shit.”

“I wasn’t flirting with Virgil!” 

“Wait, so you were just being an ass that whole time? So if shut me up yourself brattiness isn’t how you swing it, how do you flirt?”

Roman has buried his face so deeply into the unicorn’s cloth pelt that Remus can’t hear him.

“Speak up, Ro,” he chides. “If you don’t give me somewhere to start I can’t help you.”

“I said do you remember debate tryouts.”

“What, with Janus the Menace? Yeah, of course, why? ...No.  _ No _ ! You were trying to flirt with him?”

A meek nod is his only answer, and Remus gives a low impressed whistle. “I mean, I knew you were a bottom, but I didn’t take you for that type.”

“What type?” Roman bristles, eager to take offence to something Remus says so that he can turn his mind from that entire past disaster of an interaction.

“You know, the kind that plays coy and shit. You wanna be the come-get-me, not the go-getter. All,” Remus gestures broadly, though what the move is trying to encompass Roman can’t fathom, “Subby.”

“That’s quite enough, thank you.” Roman snarks, falling back flat on his bed, a new tidal wave of hopelessness taking him. “Whatever I am, it obviously isn’t working.”

“Well of course it’s not working. You need a Dom to play chase and tease you, so you can get all flustered and overwhelmed.”

“I thought getting flustered and overwhelmed was what was causing the issue!” Roman snaps, insecure about his own perceived ineptitude.

“No, you were doing it right, you just have to- The other person’s got to take the lead and then you’ll just sort of, do the melty thing.”

“Do the melty thing? Remus, what on earth are you talking about?”

“You know,” Remus gesticulates again, this time clearly trying to emphasize Roman himself as if he is already the point that’s trying to be made. “The melty thing!”

The vacant blink Roman gives finally convinces his twin that Roman has no actual idea what he’s talking about. 

“Nobody’s ever got your insides all mushy enough to make you lose yourself to him?” Remus inquires, baffled at the idea that anyone could pass up the opportunity to have Roman at their mercy and be his only point of focus.

“What if they tried and I missed it? What if I can’t do the melty thing and I never find love because of it!” Roman shrieks, now bordering on hysterical at this oversight in his romantic knowledge. Unicorn forgotten, he’s scrambled onto his hands and knees to crawl his way to where Remus is currently standing, grabbing him by both shoulders and looking distraught at the very idea.

“That’s ridiculous, of course you can do the melty thing,” Remus tries to shrug off the grip, but Roman holds tight, refusing to let potential answers out of his grasp. “Half the time when we’re fighting, you’re barreling your way towards subspace and we’re not even trying.” Actually, that’s something Remus has always been uncharacteristically careful to avoid. As long as he keeps Roman angry enough when they’re sparring, it won’t become an issue. (He doesn't dare allow it to become an issue.)

The quiet that takes hold when Roman stares up at him from where he’s kneeling on the bed has Remus swallowing. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he hedges, so, _so_ afraid that he already knows.

“Remus,” Roman says clearly, slowly, and with the careful determination of a man who has just made up his mind. “I want you to try and make me do the melty thing.”


End file.
